


Lasting Impression

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires heal so fast...on the outside at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Impression

Angel watches Wes rub his arm all through the meeting and when they’re alone, he rolls up Wesley’s sleeve and stares at the bruises.

“You told me that demon never touched you.”

Wesley smiles shyly. “He didn’t.” He reaches out and takes Angel’s hand, pulling it gently to his arm. Angel’s fingers spread automatically and grip – and the marks are hidden. “It’s fine; I left some fairly deep scratches down your back, remember?”

And Angel knows they healed in minutes but he nods. Not a lie; Wesley can hurt him and leave scars after all. Just not on the outside.


End file.
